Outworld Empress
by KibaElunal
Summary: After a night of drinking and partying, a Chippendale dancer wakes up in outworld being dragged by Tarkatans. When presented to their Empress Mileena, he is enslaved by the veiled Edinian. Now he must either serve her or risk her wrath. [One-shot, Lemons]


Outworld Empress

Desperation overtook me as I was dragged along by my captors. What the hell had happened to me? One moment, I was with some friends at a bar, next thing I knew, I was being pulled through the sand by these hideous fanged monsters.

"Where are you taking me?" I wheezed, but the moment one of them placed its arm blade against my throat, I fell silent. Talking, it seemed, was not a favored pastime of these monsters.

Soon, I was hurled to a hard brick floor in a grand palace. Attempting to stand only earned me a fierce kick to my ribs, driving me back to the floor. Electing to remain still there didn't help much either as one of my captors' boots came down hard on my back.

I was pretty sure I could hear (and feel) my spine crack under his surprising strength. "What is the meaning of this?!" a feminine voice hissed from above me.

"A prize, my Empress," one of the monsters explained. "We found this Earthrealmer wandering about the markets."

"Fools! You brought him here?! For what purpose?"

"We felt that you, glorious Khanum, would want to deal with the trespasser personally. If not, we would be honored to feast on this tasty morsel ourselves."

For a moment, there was silence. When I heard the sound of boots clicking against the tile, I looked up to see a beautiful woman, dressed in revealing magenta robes with a veil over her mouth.

Her eyes were like nothing I'd ever seen. Golden orange and pupils like a cat. _This_ was the empress to these monsters? When she noticed me looking, I quickly averted my gaze back to the ground.

"Speak, human," she demanded. "Why do you avert your gaze?"

I opened my mouth, trying to find the words. "Respect, your Majesty," I tried, unsure of how to address her. "I apologize for gawking."

A half-hearted laugh escaped her lips. "So, why is it that Raiden has sent you here, hmm? Perhaps you are an Earthrealm spy, hoping to strip me of my throne."

"Who?" I asked dubiously before she gave me a swift kick to the jaw that knocked me onto my back. Planting her foot on my throat, she began to put weight on it, causing me to choke.

"Do not play games with me, spy."

"Not...a...spy…" I wheezed, pressing on the bottom of her foot just enough to avoid having my windpipe crushed. When she removed the weight from me, I gasped for air, until I realized she'd pulled out a long three-pronged knife.

"I wonder how your blood tastes," she hummed thoughtfully, turning it over in her hand. "I'm certain it will be very sweet!" There was a whoosh of air, just before her sai pierced the ground, not even an inch from my head. My entire body was trembling now.

She could have easily killed me. I wasn't convinced that she wouldn't still. With a quick movement, I rolled, plucking up the weapon. Realizing my action, she drew another sai and rushed towards me, quickly lancing outward with it, but stopping short.

I had spun to face her, falling to my knees and offering her weapon back to her with head bowed. She glared down at me, unable to fathom the gesture I was making. "What are you doing, you fool?"

"Returning your weapon, Your Highness."

"Why?"

"It does not belong to me," I explained. "I thought you may wish it back."

The overly formal speaking felt strange on my tongue, but if it would save my life, I'd gladly sprinkle in some thous and thees as well. She gave a half-hearted laugh. Snatching the weapon back from my grip, she turned and walked away from me. "Did you find any weapons on him when he was captured?"

"No, Empress."

She stared at me, a light of amusement in her eyes. "Just how is it you managed to come here, Earthrealmer?"

"I'm not sure," I confessed. "I fear I blacked out, and when I came to, I was already captured by your guardsmen."

"Fascinating," she cooed, though it was obvious she truly didn't care. "Here in Outworld human, we take trespassing very seriously. You have committed a crime against this realm, and you must pay for it."

I didn't like where this was going. "Pay?"

"You will be executed by royal decree."

"E-executed?! But I don't even know how I got here!"

"That is not my problem. Unless…" a coy gleam in her eyes got my attention. "You could prove yourself in Kombat, I suppose."

"Kombat?"

"Yes. In order to prove your innocence you must face your accuser in a fight to the death."

I blinked. "You wish for me to fight you, Empress? To the death?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice, but I doubted I did so effectively. Again, she chuckled.

"Not I. I have not accused you of trespassing. The one who accuses you is my guard."

My gaze turned to the fearsome creature who gave a malicious cackle. His teeth gnashed and his eyes burned with excitement at the thought of eviscerating me. "So, my choices are to be executed or to fight your guard until one of us dies?" The Empress nodded her head. "I don't suppose I get any weapons of any sort, do I?" This time she shook her head 'no'. "Well, a fighting chance is better than no chance. Very well, I accept your trial Your Majesty."

"Excellent. I was hoping to get some entertainment from you before you died. Cut his bonds. Let us see how he fares."

One of the guards sliced my restraints. Rubbing my tender wrists, I looked at the captain who stood, arm blades extended and jaw distended like a snake. This was bad. I hadn't gotten into a fight since middle school. Even then it was just shoves and punches.

"Any rules?" I asked, raising my fists in front of me.

"None. Anything goes."

"Simple."

"Enough squawking. It is time to fight. Go!"

The captain let out an inhuman roar as he rushed towards me. I managed to duck under two swipes of his blades, before lashing out with my foot to kick at his shin. It was like making contact with a concrete brick!

Leaping back from him with a wince, I readied myself for another assault. Sure enough, he came in a frenzy, lashing at me with his swords in a flurry of bone and flesh. It took all of my concentration just to avoid his attack, much less counterattack.

Backed against the wall, my hand sought out something, anything, that I could use to defend myself. Finding a candelabra, I held it in front of me protectively like a staff, but his blade simply cleaved it straight in two.

Holding one half in either hand, I returned the assault he'd given. He was beginning to become worn out. With every clang of the metal frame against his bones, he was driven back from me.

I may not have had formal training, but I was strong enough to make my blows hurt where it count. Sure enough, just as he raised up one arm for a block, I found my opening. Swinging both of them like a pair of scissors, he didn't even see the other half coming on his blind side.

With a heavy 'clang' his eyes widened, and he lurched forward onto his hands and knees. Raising both halves above my head, I brought them down hard onto his neck, sending him flat on the ground in a heap.

The Empress stood from her throne, giving a slow clap of approval. "Very impressive...for a human. As Empress, I give you the right to finish him off. Make your kill for my glory."

I looked from her, then back to the man on the ground. I'd never killed anyone before. The thought of it made me sick to my stomach. "I...don't know if I can," I wheezed.

"Of course you can," she hissed. "If you do not, then he will kill you. Come now, human! Finish him!" When still, I didn't move, she walked to my side, taking my hand in hers. The moment she touched me, the candelabra fell from my grip to clatter to the ground. Her voice became sultry as she turned my palm over. "It is simple," she swore, placing one of her sais in my grasp. Curling my fingers around it, she guided me forward to my knees. "Place the point here," she instructed, pointing the tip just at the back of his skull. "Your freedom is only a slight push away."

Shutting my eyes tight, I tried not to think about it as I shoved the knife straight through his brain. My entire body trembled, but I could hear the sound of the Empress licking her lips in approval. "Is that it? Is it done?" I whispered.

"It is satisfactory," she replied, pulling the knife free once more. "Though I'm sure you will improve in time."

"In time…? I thought I was free to go."

The beautiful woman let out a sinister giggle. "You may be free of your execution, Earthrealmer, but I have no intentions of letting you leave this place."

"What? But you said…"

"I said, that if you won in Kombat, you would be found innocent, and you have been. That does not mean that I am required to allow you to return to Earthrealm. I believe that you are no spy. Even if you were victorious, you were sloppy. If anything, your victory was a mere fluke. Still, on the off chance that I'm wrong, I cannot allow you to potentially inform Raiden of my location, nor any plans I may have."

"B-but, I haven't heard any of your plans," I argued.

"Then allow me to enlighten you," she purred, running a manicured fingernail beneath my chin. Leaning beside me, her words were but a throaty whisper in my ear. "I am going to enslave you, human. You will be my servant, entertainment, and play thing. If you refuse, I will kill you. You, Earthrealmer, will be my pet, and in doing so, you will help me to conquer Earthrealm once and for all."

Her words sent a shiver down my spine, but unable to find my courage, I surrendered to her will instead. I may have bested her guard, but I could tell this woman wasn't screwing around. "Yes, Empress," I murmured, causing her to give me an affectionate pat on the head.

"Good boy. Now, sit beside my throne. I have more business to take care of, but once it is concluded, I will show you to your quarters."

Moving to where she indicated, I fell to my knees beside her, wondering just what had gone wrong in my life. As the guards prattled off more reports, every now and then the Empress would reach down to gently stroke my hair.

Even though I wished I could say I didn't, her caresses were wonderful. The way her fingers trailed through my hair sent my heart aflutter. Why, I wondered, had such a beautiful creature taken an interest in me? I couldn't help but notice that she didn't exactly have a harem of male servants at her feet. Perhaps I was a special case.

Suddenly a woman burst in, dressed in yellow robes. "Mileena! We have a prob…" her words cut off as she gazed at me. "Why do you have a human next to your throne?"

"He's my new servant. Pay him no mind. What news have you brought?"

"I fear your clone has been executed by Kotal. Just as you predicted, D'vorah and the humans came to the camp and stole back the amulet."

"And what of Rain?"

"Surrendered to Kotal as you instructed, Empress."

"Excellent. Then all goes according to plan." Turning to look down at me, I could sense more of her amusement coming from her eyes. If not for her veil, I would have sworn she was smiling. "I trust your interest is rather piqued in these matters, hmm?"

"It is not my business," I quickly answered.

"Good boy," she hummed, patting my head condescendingly once more.

The woman known as Tanya locked eyes with me briefly, and for a moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of something in hers. Though they were completely white, she still showed enough emotion through them, that I could feel something off about her gaze.

"I never thought I'd see the day you kept an Earthrealmer at your side, my Khanum. One must question your motives for doing so."

"The Empress need not explain her motives to you," I quickly interjected, realizing her intentions. Tanya was wanting to for Mileena to execute me. If that was the case, chances are it was because she feared something from me, or she simply didn't like the thought of someone potentially being closer to the Empress than she was.

"Silence, cur!" Tanya snapped, but Mileena held up her hand.

"Peace, Tanya." Grasping my hair roughly, she pulled my head back to stare into her feline eyes. "You will watch your tongue, pet. Remember where you are and to whom you speak. You are in Outworld among your superiors, and you will do best to address them as such." When I didn't reply, she released me with another pat. "Though he does have a point, Tanya. What concern is it of yours what pets I keep?"

"I am merely worried is all, your Highness. I hope you do not have any intentions of bowing to the Earthrealm."

A stifling silence fell over the hall as Mileena stood from her throne. Strutting towards Tanya, she slapped her with an impressive amount of force. Enough to knock her from her feet. "How dare you even suggest such a thing! My father worked to take over all of the realms, and should you ever imply that I would spit on his deeds again, I will see to it that you are given the same treatment Rain received! Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes, Empress," she murmured quietly before shooting me a glare.

Sitting back in her throne, Mileena waved Tanya away with her hand. "Thank you for your report, Tanya. Things are going precisely as planned. Any day now, D'Vorah will reveal her hand. It is obvious she has loyalty for none but herself."

"There's something else, your Highness."

"It can wait. For now, I wish to get my pet settled into his new life. Such drab clothing undermines my greatness. Don't you think?"

Tanya huffed. "If you insist, your Majesty."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

As the yellow clad woman left, I watched her intently. I still wasn't completely convinced that she wouldn't turn and throw one of those horrid looking tonfas at me.

"She is quite lovely, is she not?" Mileena asked, causing me to perk up.

Turning to look into her eyes, I began to stammer out a response. "I w-w-wouldn't kn-know anything ab-about that, Your M-Majesty."

"It is a simple question of opinion. Do you think her beautiful?"

"I'd have thought pets were not entitled to opinions," I answered. We both knew that I was dodging the question, so when her harsh gaze stayed locked on me, I simply bowed my head. "I suppose so. Though she pales in comparison to you, my Empress."

That seemed to satisfy the Khanus enough, that she let the issue go. Standing up, she walked past me before beckoning me to come along. As I trailed after her through the halls, she spoke without even looking in my direction. "Pay close attention, pet, for I will not repeat myself. As my new servant and slave, you will obey my every command. If I tell you to end a life, you end it, even if that means your own. I don't suspect you will be able to do this quickly or immediately, as you humans are a spineless bunch, but someday, you will."

My eyes flowed over the strange twisted statuesque figures in the hall. Each one looked like some sort of strange monster. Between each were portraits of different royal families through the years. One contained a young-looking woman in blue, mask pulled over her face and long black hair, much like Mileena. "Is this a portrait of you, Empress? You look rather lovely in blue."

Turning on her heel, her hand shot out and grabbed my the throat, squeezing it tightly. "That," she hissed. "Is my sister, Kitana. You are never to speak of her in a tone of praise or reverence ever again. Should you even so much as mention her to me, I will rip out your throat and feast on your innards."

I nodded, and when she released me, I gave a sharp gasp. My eyes went to the portrait once more as she continued walking. "Apologies, Empress. I did not know."

"Which is the only reason you're still breathing," she replied. "Now, if you're truly as stupid as you insist you are, I will explain to you your duties. You will cook, clean, and run my bath whenever I ask of you. In Outworld, I am the ruler, and no one else. If someone gives you a command that contradicts one I've already given, it is to be ignored and reported to me. Behave and you live, disobey and you die. This is the agreement until I've grown tired of you. Normally, I will not allow any of my orders to be questioned, but since you've supposedly never been here to Outworld, then I will allow you to ask three questions in regards to your new home and surroundings, completely free of consequence. After they're answered, you will never question me again. Clear?"

"Yes, Empress."

"Good. First question?"

"What are the key differences between Outworld and Earthrealm, you called it? Forgive me of my misunderstanding, but you and Tanya both look rather...human."

Mileena huffed. "We may _look_ human, but trust me we are nothing alike. Our people are called Edenians, though I am also half Tarkatan, like the guards who picked you up." Truly? Looking at the horrid things that watched us from the entry hall, it was hard to believe that someone as lovely as Mileena could be related to such hideous creatures. "To answer your question, Outworld is a land of magic and war. My father was the previous Khan, and his mission was to conquer the other realms and unite us all as a single Outworld. The Elder Gods, in their foolish ways, decided to force us to compete in tournaments for the right to conquer the other realms. Despite we won, the Elder God of Lightning, Raiden, stepped in to prevent our conquering of Earthrealm. I intend to rectify this. Second question?"

"Please do not mistaken this question for ingratitude, but why is it you spared me?

"You were victorious in Kombat."

"But I would not have even been aware of such a thing had you not informed me of this. Even when I could not bring myself to finish off the guard, you assisted me with your words of sage wisdom."

For a moment she considered it, before turning back to face me. "Well, you are rather handsome," she admitted. "Perhaps I just enjoy the thought of having a human at my feet. Especially one so...well behaved. Third question?"

I had to think about it. There were still so many questions to ask her, but if this was to be my last one, I'd really have to make it count. "My final question is a request."

"You cannot go free."

"No, that wasn't it."

"Simply making a request does not guarantee I will accept."

"Yes, my Empress, I'm aware."

"Good. Make your request then."

"Could you teach me to fight, Empress?"

Stopping in her tracks once more, she turned to regard me suspiciously. "You wish for me to deliver you the tools and knowledge you'd need to oppose me, pet?"

"No, Empress. I simply wish to know how to defend myself, should the need arise."

"You are more than safe here in my palace."

"If someone were to attack you, my Empress, I'd be able to assist you in the defense of your throne. It'd be wise to…"

Shoving her sai forward, the tip pressed just beneath my chin. "I said, 'no', pet. Why in all the Realms would I teach you? What if you were to surpass me, and use the very knowledge I gave you to kill me as I know you so desperately wish to."

I looked at her completely baffled, my hands still up in surrender. "I've no wish to kill you, Empress."

"You expect me to believe that," she chortled.

"It is the truth."

"So you say you enjoy being enslaved by me?"

"In truth?"

"In truth."

"I don't _enjoy_ being enslaved, no. Though, it is a fair price in exchange for saving my life; as I view your mercy, anyway."

Her eyes stared deep into mine before she retracted her weapon. "I shall consider it," she agreed. "My answer is 'no', until the time I choose to change it. Now, I have questions for you, my pet."

"Ask away, my Empress. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability."

"What is your name?"

"Leo. My name is Leo."

That caused her to chuckle. "Your name is 'Leo' as in a lion?"

"Yes, Empress."

"Precious. What did you do before you came here?"

Scratching my cheek, I hesitated to answer the question. "I was a dancer...of sorts."

"A dancer?"

"It's rather embarrassing. I was a chippendale dancer."

"Explain."

"Umm...well...women would typically hire me to _entertain_ them."

"Oh. Ohhh." For once, I actually witnessed the Empress blush. I guess it was possible to fluster her somehow. Not even in the blink of an eye though, it was gone. It seemed she was skilled at regaining her composure quickly. "Perhaps I will have you dance for me, sometime."

"If it pleases, you, Empress."

"You've already had your life spared, Pet. Flattery will only get you so far."

"Closer at all is far enough for me, my Empress," I countered, trying to muster a smile.

A knowing smirk formed beneath her veil as she moved to a pair of double doors. Pushing them apart, she revealed a massive four-post bed with a lacy canopy draped over the top. "This is where you will be staying," she said nonchalantly.

"Here?" I repeated.

"I trust it is to your liking?"

Her question came off as a challenge, but I was in complete awe. "Empress, if this is where your pets sleep, I imagine your quarters would leave me awestruck."

A twisted cackle escaped her lips. "These _are_ my quarters," she stated. "You will be staying in mine."

I looked at her in absolute bewilderment. "With _you_ , Empress?"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no. Not at all, just...unexpected. Where am I to sleep?"

"Where else?" she asked, pointing towards the bed.

I felt it best to hold my tongue before questioning _why_ she wanted me to share a bed with her. If she was truly interested in what I thought she was implying, I had no objections. Her body was practically flawless, and I couldn't help but wonder if all Edenians were so lovely. "If that is what you wish, my Empress," I finally breathed.

Scratching my head affectionately, she lay her body down upon the bed before patting the spot beside her. "Come, my pet. I fear I am drained. I wish to take a nap, and you will stay beside me like a good little dog, will you not?"

"Yes, my Empress," I agreed, a little too eagerly. Laying there beside her, she closed her feline eyes, and scooted until her back was pressed against my chest. At first, I didn't budge, but then I instinctively put my arms around her.

I waited for her to scold me, but instead, she just gave a content sigh. "Do not be too concerned if your hands wander, my pet. I know you foolish men cannot help yourselves in the sight of a beautiful woman. Just be made aware that you are not allowed to touch yourself unless I've given you express permission, understand?"

I nodded, burying my face in her silken throat. As my hot breath rolled over her skin, she gave a subtle purr. Sliding herself against me, I could tell she wanted me to touch her. Was it truly so difficult for her to find a man who would do such things?

My fingers trailed along her midriff, enjoying the sensation of every pore and goosebump under my touch. As one hand slid upwards, she gave a soft trill and guided me in cupping her breast. They were so soft, yet perky at the same time. Even the size perfectly fit into my hand as my other one grew bolder, slipping between her legs.

Just as I would have slipped down below to find the moist grotto that I wished to explore most, she stopped me, turning over to look me in the eyes. She was truly beautiful, but I could sense a hesitance in her eyes.

In an attempt to comfort her, I leaned forward to place a kiss over her lips behind the veil, only for me to feel a strange sensation beneath it. Her lips were soft and gentle, just as one would expect, but there was something else present, too.

Mileena could tell that I'd discovered the reason she wore her veil. So, when I reached up to remove it, she made no movement to stop me. As it fell free, I took a deep gasp. Her mouth didn't just consist of her lips.

It extended on either side, almost all the way to her ears. In the wide gaps where her cheeks would have been, horrifying, terrible fangs gnashed like some sort of vicious shark. This was the half-Tarkatan portion of her, I realized.

The anxiety in her eyes quickly shifted to anger. "Well?" she demanded. "Do you have something to say, pet?" Her words were a hiss that seemed flow through her teeth as she waited for my response.

Even still, I didn't feel a sense of fear or revulsion. More, I felt pity. All of the questions I had about my status suddenly shifted into focus, and I couldn't help but empathize. This was a woman, perfect in every sense, save one flaw that caused anyone who witnessed it to turn away from her. Having seen her sister's portrait, I was certain there was some jealousy there.

My hands trailed along her arm as I continued to stare deep into her eyes. It climbed higher up her skin, and when it reached her jagged cheek, it rested there. I caressed the ripped and scarred flesh, that surrounded it, clearly the result of her physiologies not mixing well. I couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for her.

"You're beautiful," I told her. And despite what she may have thought, I meant it completely.

Still, she pulled away from me, withdrawing from my touch. "You do not have to lie, pet. I know that I am a monster."

"You're not a…"

"Yes, I am," she snapped. "My father created me to be like this."

"How do you mean?"

"Kitana...is not my sister," she huffed. "I am born from her in a sense. Father stole genetic material from her and combined it with Tarkatan DNA in the flesh pits. I wasn't born, I was...created. My father was a great and powerful ruler, but kitana did not approve of many of his decisions. She is a spineless, weak, coward who cannot do what must be done. Tarkatans are some of the most ruthless and powerful warriors in the world. By combining the two, he formed me. A creature of great wit and grace, as well as hideous and ferocious." When I didn't say anything, she continued. "When my sister discovered me, she proclaimed that I was an abomination. She seeks to destroy me, for I do not deserve to live."

"That's horrid."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Not you. Her." Mileena frowned at me. I could see she was trying to piece together the meaning of my words. "No one decides the circumstances of their birth. People are born every day who are different. In Earthrealm, we have children who are born without limbs, sometimes, they come into this world so sick that they never live past ten years. Some are just...well, different. That doesn't mean they don't deserve to live."

"You are foolish and naive."

"Do you truly believe you don't have a right to exist?"

Her pale shaved leg slid against mine as she buried her forehead in my chest. "It is why I must work as hard as I do. I was not given a right to exist, and so I must make one. My father's dream was to take over Earthrealm. I will claim it, for his sake."

"I am sure he would be very proud."

Nuzzling against me, she murmured, "I've half a mind to kill you. It is not often I have the opportunity to speak my mind. You are right to distrust Tanya. She is not as loyal as she claims to be, and I've accepted this."

Before I could speak, she opened her jaws, pressing the sharp points of her fangs against my neck. I froze there, waiting for the end to come. Just one flex of her muscles, and I'd be gone.

My hand slid up her exposed back to tangle in her short dark hair, pulling her closer to my neck. "I will never spill your secrets, Empress. Not out of fear of death, but out of care for you."

Like that, her teeth withdrew from my trachea. Looking up at me in confusion, she began to caress my chest. "Such a strange, human," she noted. "You claim that I am beautiful with such sincerity, even after seeing my face. When I threaten to kill you, you do not resist and instead offer your throat to me. And yet...it is not an act of cowardice. I feel as if you would fight for my protection, were you able to."

"That is why I made my third request."

"Why do you care so greatly? Does it not bother you that I enslaved you? Are you truly content to live as my pet forever?"

"Because the more I learn of you, Empress, the more I grow to care about your wellbeing. At this point, even if you did release me, I'd request that I stay."

A slight chuckle escaped her lips. "It is a good effort, pet. A wasted one, but a good one none the less. No, I fear you will have to become adjusted to your new lifestyle here. You will serve me until the day you die. I may show you affection when you behave, but do not, for a moment, mistake that for love or compassion."

"Never, Empress," I whispered back, before doing something that Mileena would have thought unthinkable. Once more resting my hands on her cheeks, I pressed my lips against hers in an affectionate kiss.

For a moment, she went rigid. Was this an assassination attempt? Perhaps I wished to poison her with a kiss. However, when she felt nothing, and realized that I had no means of dispatching her, she allowed herself to reciprocate.

Her hands held my cheeks as she kissed me deeply. It was awkward, kissing someone whose lips only made up perhaps a fifth of their entire mouth, but it was those lips that I sought more than any treasure in the world.

When at last we parted, saliva spanned between us in a translucent string, which she eagerly collected with her tongue. "Shall I pleasure you, Empress?" I purred to her. "It would be my honor to serve you in any way you desire me."

"Do not ask such stupid questions," she lectured, dragging her nails down my chest. "You exist solely for my pleasure. Do not forget that."

"Yes, Empress." As I explored her body with my hand, my lips went to her neck, teasing them with my teeth until I could feel her heart racing in her chest. My fingers sank into the soft orb of flesh that was her breast, my other working its way into her underwear so that I could feel the entrance I craved most from her.

However, the moment my fingers brushed her clit, her nails embedded into my flesh, causing me to wince. If that were not enough of a warning, she opened her mouth and placed her fangs against my throat. "Stop," she ordered.

Trembling, I did as she instructed and pulled my hands away from her. Satisfied, she turned over away from me, and rested her head on the pillow. "Empress? Is something the matter?" I asked her, gently reaching towards her back.

The moment I made contact, she wheeled about on me and raked me across the face with her nails. A loud yelp escaped my lips as I quickly withdrew, holding my hand over my eye which she'd only narrowly missed. "I ordered you to 'stop'," she hissed. "Next time you deign to touch me, I will rip out your throat!"

"Apologies, Empress. I meant no disrespect."

"If you had, you'd be dead," she huffed, turning away from me again.

For a moment, silence settled over us. After a few moments, I turned over myself, facing away from Mileena, and trying to ignore the painful burning of my cheek. I was lucky she'd not drawn blood.

Though I'd closed my eyes for only a brief moment, when they opened again, I found her arms wrapped around me. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck, and so I kept completely still.

My breathing must have changed, because even still, she stirred for a moment. "Are you awake, my pet?" she asked me. The anger was gone from her voice now, replaced with what I could have mistaken for regret had I known that was not possible.

"Yes, Empress. I'm awake."

"I have thought about it, and I felt it would be generous of me to reward your positive behavior with an explanation for my actions. I have not had a lover for some time. The last one I had...he betrayed me. He smeared my name, fooled me into believing that he was something he was not. I trusted him with my life, and I paid the price for it."

"Oh." It was the only thing I could think to say. It was a horribly sad story, I realized. Despite seeming like a woman, Mileena truly was much more like a young, albeit bloodthirsty, girl.

"That is all I wish to say. I will wake you if I need anything further."

As she went to pull away, I ignored my better judgment and reached to take her hand in mine. This time she did not attack me, but froze as I went to look at her. "He was a fool, Empress. Any man who was intelligent would be able to see that your trust and favor is more valuable than any treasure. I know it does little to comfort you, as I'm certain that cad said similar words, but I will never betray you, my Empress." I could tell she wanted to believe that. But still her smile stayed gone. "Empress…"

"What?"

"If you'd like for me to hold you whilst you sleep, I would be honored. I won't attempt anything, on my honor. I simply wish for you to be comfortable and content."

The thought was one that clearly pleased her. Snuggling against me, she kissed my chin in gratitude. Like a blanket, I pulled her into a warm and affectionate embrace. My hand stroked her hair, my other remaining on the small of her back so that she could be pressed against me without having to worry about me groping her.

"Shall I also tell you a story?"

"A story?"

"Often stories help one to fall asleep, my Empress."

"Do I look like a child to you?"

"It was no insult, milady. Just an offer."

After a pause, she pressed closer and sighed. "Very well. Let us have a story, if you desire it so greatly. It had better be a good one."

I nodded, smiling as I caressed her hair. "Back in Earthrealm, we have a story called The Ugly Duckling. Once upon a time, there was a nest of baby ducklings. As their father watched, they hatched one by one. Each one came out with fluffy yellow fur that was beautiful and soft. But one duckling did not. This duckling, by comparison, was ugly. Still, the father loved this duckling very much."

"This story is stupid," she complained.

"You have to wait until the end, Empress. It picks up," I explained. "Anyway, as the ducklings grew, they began to bully the ugly duckling. The ugly duckling did its best to keep up with them, but the others would often call it names. Still, it was the ugly duckling that was their father's favorite, and this made the others very jealous."

"Wait. Is this story about…?"

"You should close your eyes and try to sleep, Your Highness," I interrupted. "Just listen." She grumbled in mild irritation, but did as I instructed. "One day, the father duck died. But before he did, he made the ugly duckling the new leader of the pond. The other ducklings didn't like this. They kicked the ugly duckling out of the pond and thought themselves done with it."

Her feline like eyes seemed to glisten as if they were about to form tears. I quickly reached up to her cheek and brushed them away, much to her embarrassment.

"There must be a leak in one of the pipes here," I offered, wishing to avoid her feeling the need to hide it.

"Clearly. Don't stop. I want to know what happens next."

"Well, the ducklings grew into ducks. However, the ugly duckling did not. You see, the ugly duckling was, in fact, not a duck at all. It was actually a hawk. The ugly duckling spread its wings and took to the skies, soaring high over head. When its brothers and sisters looked up, they saw its beautiful red wings, with the son at its back, and were in complete awe."

When I paused, she frowned. "Is that the end? You need to work on your story telling."

"Well, by this point you were _supposed_ to be asleep. But I suppose I'll tell you the ending and humor you anyway. As they stared upwards, shock on their stupefied faces, the ugly duckling swooped down with all her fury and grace. One by one, she grabbed the ducks in her claws and began to rip them apart. The other ducks tried to flee from her whilst she feasted on the innards of the previous one, but there could be no quelling of the ugly duckling's fury and strength. Soon, every last duck was dead, and so, the ugly duckling feasted upon their gizzards, until she was full and happy. Now the sole protector and queen of the pond, she was stared at by all of the others animals, and one by one they bowed down to her."

When I looked down, her wide mouth was curled into a big grin, her eyes closed and a gentle purr coming from her lungs. Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, my Empress," I whispered. "I'll be here when you awaken."

"I'm not asleep," she replied, giving me a knowing smirk. "And don't forget what I said I'd do to you for touching me like that again."

My eyes widened as she slid away from me, getting into a low crouch. "W-wait! Empress, but I-" She flung herself at me, mouth open wide, and for a moment, I thought my life to be over completely. Instead, she pounced onto my stomach, straddling my hips, and roughly forcing her lips against mine.

I gave a moan of surprise, and as I went to take her in my arms again, she grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head with a hiss. "I don't think so, my pet. You will have no control in this. Now remain still, or else I will shove my daggers through your hands to force you still."

I nodded my head, keeping quiet as she gave me a quick peck as a reward for my good behavior. Soft kisses trailed from my lips and chin, her long nails dragging down my arms and torso as she moved.

My chest rose and fell in a mix of anticipation and fear, and it only then occurred to me that such was the mixture of my arousal and adrenaline. Oh, and how I loved it. It was such a rush, I could scarcely keep my wits about me.

When Mileena reached my abdomen, she opened her jaws to give playful nips on my belly, careful not to draw blood, though it only managed to heighten both of the sensations when she pulled my pants down and set eyes upon my stiff member.

Her sultry gaze met with mine as she wrapped the soft part of her lips around my member. Even with her caution, I could feel the tips of her teeth grazing against my rod. Noticing my anxiety, she began to caress my cock with her tongue. It was soft like velvet, and the warmth it slathered over my hard prick was divine.

"E-empress, that feels…" I panted, unable to finish the sentence as it was interrupted by a moan that I could not control. This clearly irked the Khanus as she put just enough pressure in her teeth to warn me that she could still easily separate me from my cock.

I bit my lip hard to prevent myself from moaning any more. Satisfied, she continued her work, bobbing up and down, making sure to taste every inch of me. With a gentle suck and an all too-long flick of her tongue, she pulled away from me, leaving my member glistening with her spit. "That was not for _your_ pleasure," she told me. "It is for mine."

Before I could understand what she meant, she straddled me, taking my member and slipping it between her thighs to press against her waiting snatch. The lubrication from her tongue allowed me to slip inside of her easily, and as she sank down onto me, we both shuddered in delight.

Closing her eyes, she began to gyrate her hips, enjoying the way my swollen tip brushed against her inner walls. As instructed I kept absolutely still, a small amount of blood leaking from my lip from how hard I was biting it.

Mileena took a deep whiff, and upon finding the scent of my blood, leaned close and ran her tongue along my lips. "Delicious," she sighed in bliss before wrapping her lips around mine. With force I didn't know she could muster with her lips, she began to suck the blood from my cut, much to my shock.

The taste was driving her wild, judging by the way she was continuing to grind against my body. Without being able to bite my lip any longer, I moaned into her kiss, and timing it just right, I lifted my hips to thrust deeper into her than she expected.

She took a sharp breath, but didn't object to my self-imposed thrusting back against her. This time, it seemed, my disobedience had won her over. As the gears began to turn in my head, I was curious just how much she would let me get away with before once again becoming angry.

Silently, I moved my arms to place my hands on her hips, guiding her in a way that brought forth her moans. Just as I thought, she was into this. As long as I kept her fed with blood and ecstasy, she'd let me do just about anything to her.

My fear faded as I decided to do the unthinkable. Using her distraction, I rolled over quickly, pinning the shocked Empress beneath me. Her hands raised defensively, but I grasped her wrists, pinning them above her just as she'd done to me, and thrust deep inside of her simultaneously.

The new tightness I found in her unexpectant pussy was wonderful, but I knew I had to keep going, or else she'd once more become irate. Madness had consumed me at this point. I swore I'd give Mileena the most blissful orgasm of her life, even if it cost me my own life. Once I was done, I was certain, she would kill me. But after experiencing her like this, I doubted that there would be anything that could fill such a void in my life anyway.

"Wh-what are you doing you f-fool?!" she berated me. "Re-release me! As your E-e-empress, I d-demand it! I'll k-kill you, I s-swear it!" Despite her threats, her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me deeper into her.

"Oh, but Empress...doesn't...nngh...Outworld run on trial by Kombat? I thought you would be pleased that your...mmm...pet has improved so greatly in his...oh...strength." When my hands left hers to grasp her waist, lifting it slightly so I could bury myself even deeper into her, her eyes rolled back into her head from the sheer pleasure of it.

She turned her head, trying to hide the bliss that was evident on her face, but still her moans came. "Y-You, b-b-bastard!" she screamed into the pillow. "H-how dare you, r-r-rape me?!"

I took advantage of her position, kissing and sucking on her throat so that I could taste more of her exotic flesh and sweat. "Rape you, Empress?" I whispered in her ear. "I think we both know you could easily turn the tables on me. I think you want this. You want this as badly as I _need_ this. If you like though, I'm more than willing to pretend."

A shudder ran down her spine as I placed a soft peck just beneath her ear. "You...dirty monster...what trickery have you used to weaken me so?" she panted, causing a gentle smile to come to my lips.

"Does my magic impress you, Empress? When I'd heard of Outworld's beautiful ruler, I just had to see her for myself. Truly you are the most divine creature in all the Realms. I admit, I was fearful my powers would not work on you, but look at how happy you seem. Surrendering beneath the might of my cock like a starving whore."

Reaching beneath my arms, her nails sank into my back as she leaned closer to me, kissing my throat before hissing, "Don't overdo it, asshole. You're lucky your body is putting me in such a good mood or I'd kill you for that comment."

"S-sorry, Empress," I whispered back before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Tell me, my darling Empress. Does this please you? Do you enjoy being taken by a man who is stronger than you? I knew you'd bow before my might. Don't worry though, I'll allow you to keep your throne. I've no interest in power or Outworld. The only thing I wish to lay claim to is you!"

"Yo-you'll never get away with this!" she gasped, forcing her body against mine so that her soft breasts were squished between us. "I will _never_ submit! There's nothing you can say or do that will ever make me give in to you, you foul brute! Just you wait! I'll make you bow before me! You'll grovel at my feet, I'll collar you like the dog you are and walk you about on a leash!"

My hands went to her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples just hard enough to cut off her words into more pleasured mews. "Now, now, Empress...don't make promises you've no intention of keeping," I purred. Leaning closer, I whispered again, "Though, real talk, I would gladly let you collar me, Empress. Being your pet is everything I could ever desire."

"Later," she swore. "For now, keep going. I'm so close!" Sharing a quick kiss, I pulled away from her, causing her eyes to snap open. "What do you think you're doing, my pet?! Didn't you just hear me? I said...uuaah!"

A sharp cry rang out in the room as I suddenly rolled her onto her stomach, pulling her hips into the air so that I could begin railing into her doggy style. Her soft, shapely ass pressed against my hips in delight as the tip of my cock quickly sought out her g-spot.

I hammered into her with all of the force I could muster. My stamina was fading quickly, but I knew it would take all of my strength and constitution in order to make my Empress cum for me.

Her hands went to her pillow, trying to lift herself onto all fours, but with a loud slap on her ass, she fell forward again, unable to keep herself steady. She tried to get up a few more times, but repeating the process, soon she was left with a stinging pink handprint on her asscheek,

Finally, she surrendered, moaning happily into her pillow as I pounded her pussy with everything I could. My balls slapped painfully against her thighs, and I was certain that when this was all said and done, I'd be highly sore.

Even still, I had no cares. The joy that pleasing my Empress brought me was none I could ever face. My mask began to slip. I couldn't keep up this charade of being more powerful than the practical Goddess before me.

"M-mistress! I'm about to…"

"Don't even think about it, pet! Don't you dare cum before I do! I swear to Gods, if you don't hold it in I'll rip them off and eat them while you bleed out on the bed!"

"Y-yes, Empress!"

I had to play dirty, it seemed. Laying into her, I reached around her waist and began to violently rub her clit in circles. Sure enough, that was what was needed to push her over the edge. Her eyes widened and her thighs gripped my member hard.

She squealed so loudly, I was certain the guards would come in and have me executed. Her cum flooded my cock, making her even slipperier than before. "N-now you can c-cum! But you'd better not do it in m-me!"

As she instructed, I flipped her onto her back, hiking her legs up and pulling out of her pussy, just in time. My cock spasmed and erupted a jet of white hot seed, that arced, straight across her body and into her wide gaping maw, much to her shock.

The first of my load deposited into her unexpecting mouth, my second spurt hit her breasts, before the final one dribbled out to pool on her navel in a hot, sticky, white puddle. Placing my hands on either side of her head to support myself in my exhaustion, I couldn't stop gasping for air. "D-did, I satisfy you, E-empress?" I panted.

Mileena didn't say a word. Her eyes were wide in absolute appal that I'd managed to somehow cum in her mouth without my cock being anywhere near it. When I realized it, I slowly pulled away, bracing myself for the incoming fury.

Instead, her throat moved up and down in a surprised by audible gulp. "That was so...wonderful," she moaned. "So...tasty. It was almost even better than your blood...almost." As light of recognition returned to her eyes, she noticed that I'd pulled away before frowning. "Well?" she demanded. "I trust I don't have to tell you that you're to cuddle with me. What sort of a man are you that you'd leave your Empress in her bed after she's just rewarded you with such an opportunity as I have?"

I quickly collapsed on top her, taking her into my arms and holding her there. My fingers trailed along her body, rubbing the sticky fluids into her pale skin, much to her delight. "I'd never abandon you, Empress."

Resting her head on my shoulder, she smiled, thoroughly enjoying the physical contact. "Thank you, my pet. Just...one last thing. I had another like you before. He betrayed me and I killed him. I wish to trust you...but if you betray me, I swear, you will suffer."

"If I were to ever hurt you, Empress, I'd not deserve to live. I am yours."

Sharing one last smile, we kissed again, and fell fast asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
